First and Last Love
by Shanynde
Summary: A series of one shots about Mike and Tina. Will feature other characters. Chapter 2: Mike and Sam talk Mercedes and Tina
1. Chapter 1

It was one of the last days of summer and Tina found herself sitting on Mike's bed as he folded clothes into his bag. He'd be leaving soon, NYU and their dance program with a minor in business. She couldn't lie, she was going to miss him. He was more than her boyfriend, he was her best friend. They'd been together for two years. He was her love, hers.

Quietly, she grabbed one of his shirts and folded in and slipped it into her bag. Mike noticed and quietly laughed.

"Why are you grabbing that?"

Smiling softly, Tina replied, "I need something to remember you."

"And you don't have enough memories for that? We'll make new memories when you finish school."

"Yeah, I guess," she replied hesitantly.

"Well, where are you thinking? NYU has a great performance program, and we'd be at the same school. Or are you thinking of west coast?"

"I'm not sure. Still looking at options."

"Well, whatever school, I hope that I'm not just an option."

"You may not feel that way in a year." It was possibly the worst thing she could have said, but it needed to be said. She wasn't ready to get her heart broke, and guys like Mike, well, she knew it was practically impossible that he wouldn't have a ton of girls trying to date him.

"Come on Mike," she said, trying not to cry, "What are the odds of you staying with me when you're dancing with a bunch of beautiful ballerinas?"

"And what are the odds of Artie not trying to get with you the second that I leave?"

"Stop, you know he'd,"

"Yes, he would. Any man would. God, Tina, you are beautiful and smart and,"

"Only interested in you."

"So why are you trying to break up with me?"

"I'm not, I'm just saying the odds aren't in our favor, so we shouldn't try to plan,"

"Our future?" Mike interrupted her.

"Mike," she paused, "Please don't say that."

"Why not? I'm in love with you, you're in love with me, right?" He stopped and took let his hand touch Tina's chin, and lifted it until her eyes were staring into his. "We've been happy, haven't we?"

Tina tried to pull away, afraid to look in his eyes."Yes, but I don't want you to try and plan your life around me." 

"Sorry, but already done. We'll text and talk every night. You'll come and see me when you're in New York for Nationals. I'll be waiting with a huge bouquet of pink and purple tulips and a huge smile on my face. We'll spend next summer doing whatever we want. It doesn't matter where you decide to go to school. If you're on the other side of the country, we'll skype, catch red eye's, have huge cell phone bills and spend Christmas in Lima."

"Mike,"

"And then when we're living in the same state, be it California or New York, I'll propose," he said seriously.

A shocked, "What," left Tina's lips.

"You remember when you made me watch the Notebook with you? And the guy told the girl that he knew that he wasn't her first love, but he wanted to be her last? Well, I don't want someone else to be my last love. I want you to be my first and my last. I love you, you believed in me more than anyone else. That is rare, and I'm not giving it up."

The tears fell. It was inevitable. She felt like a blubbering idiot. Standing up, she walked over to the window. Thoughts flying around, the proud feminist telling her to back off, to not plan her life around a guy, the other, she just loved him. She knew that, and she also knew that she wasn't interested in any other guy.

She stopped, turned around, stared into Mike's eyes and breathed. "Okay," she said softly.

"Okay?" Mike asked, his face filled with hope as he stood and walked over to her.

"Okay, yes, yes to all of it. I'm not going to give you up either. I love you so much." She said loudly, smiling.

"No, I love you so much," he breathed. Picking her up and spinning her around the two met for a beautiful promise kiss. The sweet promise of eternity ran through the two of them. It was true, it was simple. It was them.


	2. Chapter 2

"She chose some other guy." Sam said as be passed the ball to Mike. They had been playing in the cold Ohio weather for the last half hour. While Mike would have rather been with Tina, Sam needed someone who would listen. Ever since the Christmas party, Mercedes had been avoiding Sam like the plague and it was rather annoying, at least according to Sam.

"Look dude," Mike said, "tell her how you feel."

"Already did that," Sam replied as he moved to block Mike from reaching the basket. "She's moved on, has a new boyfriend."

"Just, prove you're better," Mike replied as he made a three point shot, watching as the ball entered the net.

Sam grabbed the ball and simply held it as he looked at Mike as if he had grown two heads. "And, how am I supposed to do that?"

"By showing her that you can make her happy."

Sam snorted, "Easy for you. You and Tina make each other happy. Like sugar cookies happy."

"It wasn't always that way," Mike said seriously.

"What do you mean? You guys have been together,"

"Since my junior year. And it took awhile for us to be together."

"Why? What happened?"

"Tina and I grew up together. We've been going to Asian camp since we were 5. Then I went off to High School, and joined football. Tina started changing too. She always liked to color her hair, but now it seemed like she wasn't talking and when it was she was stuttering. She would just hang out with this kid who was in a wheelchair. When she got to high school, it got worse. She would just hang out with Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel. The football players and Cheerios were terrible to them. She got slushied so many times, and I never stood up for her," Mike spoke quietly, "Even though we were friends, even though we had bonded over camp, I, I never did anything to help her. And I should have."

"You were just trying to save your own skin."

"No, I was a coward. I found her once. I was walking to my car, and I saw her sitting down on the ground, covered in red slushie. I took off my letterman's jacket to give to her. She wouldn't take it. She wouldn't look at me, and when she finally did," Mike paused and looked at the floor, ashamed of his actions, "It was full of hate and anger. She didn't want anything to do with me. How could I live with myself after that? I think that was when I fell for her, you know," he said, "covered in red slushie, she still had more courage than I could ever have. I wanted to be better, for the both of us."

"What happened?"

"Kurt joined the football team, we joined Glee club. I wanted to be Tina's friend again. It took me a long time to earn her trust back. She never acknowledged our friendship, the first time we got paired together she called me "other Asian." It hurt but I deserved it. We talked during that practice, I apologized, and we slowly became friends again. I never told anyone that her stutter was fake. During this whole time, she was dating Artie, so trust me bro, I get the girl of your dreams dating someone else."

"And,"

"We lost at regionals, and school ended. Tina and I went to Asian Camp. We were councilors that year. I looked for any excuse to hang around her. Artie was being a jerk, not talking to her, not calling, he was more interested in Halo than her. I held her so many times that summer, as she cried. She was sure it was her fault. I usually don't go for other guys girl's, and if Artie had treated her right, I would have stayed a gentleman. But he didn't, and, I knew that I would do whatever it took to make her happy."

Mike grinned slightly, "I set it up so that she could at least notice me. I certainly didn't expect her to kiss me in front of the kids. She ended it with Artie, and we've been together ever since. So here's why this story applies to you, Sam. You left, Mercedes moved on. Tina and I fought, pretended that the other didn't exist. But when push came to shove, I was there, showed her that I cared, and gave her an opportunity. That's all you can do. Show Mercedes how much you care, and show her that you want to make her happy."

Sam looked down at the basketball. "You really think that will work?"

Mike shrugged. "You have a better idea?"

Sam laughed slighty, "No," he replied passing the basketball to Mike.

Mike shot the ball into the hoop. "Then let's get back to the game."

Sam knew Mike was right. He could make Mercedes happy, he just needed to convince her. "Gotta go man, got to go get my girl."

Mike watched as Sam ran off the court, before picking his cell out. Oh well, at least now he had time to text his girl.


End file.
